


First time for everything

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Nori, Sleepy Cuddles, Stolen Hats, awkward Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from his brothers, Nori's never shared a bed with anyone when sex isn't involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize, the title is well and truly crappy and I have no idea how this turned so angsty.

Safe. It was a strange feeling given everything that had happened. After countless near brushes with death they were finally  _safe_ (even if said safety depended on staying on the good side of a pissy bear, man,  _whatever_ ). He had managed to stop himself from twitching and jumping at every little noise and was scanning the room for somewhere to bed down for the night when he heard someone approaching. Bofur caught his eye, tilting his head in the universal 'follow me' gesture before disappearing around a corner. Despite the fact that he was about to drop from exhaustion Nori followed. Every time he did he would silently berate himself for becoming too attached but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

They found themselves standing in another barn area, blessedly free of animals and far enough away from the others to give them privacy. 

Nori approached the other dwarf and didn't hesitate in pressing their mouths together. This wasn't the first time they had done this, found some secluded area to let out a bit of tension and always the same routine. Bofur would seek him out and find places but he would always wait for Nori to actually initiate anything and always seemed happy for him to stick around for a bit afterwards; Nori always felt a little guilty that he looked a bit put out if Nori didn't stay but that could have just been his imagination. He had enough experience to know how these things were supposed to go after all.

Something about tonight was different though. One, if not both of them would usually be at least partly undressed by now, dark marks already decorating any bare skin that was visible. Instead they were just exchanging lazy kisses, Nori going with the sedate pace Bofur had somehow led them into (again, different from the deep, almost angry things Nori settled on). As pleasant as this was though, if they were actually going to get anywhere whilst they were both still conscious things needed to move forward.      

Nori's hands drifted down to Bofur's belt buckle only to be stopped by the miner's gentle grip on his wrists as he pulled away from the kiss,

"Not tonight."

Nori raised an eyebrow, "So why am I here?"

"Would you believe I enjoy your company?" Bofur gave a smile which didn't reach his eyes, releasing Nori's wrists to instead loosely encircle his waist. "I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to. It's just, what with the giants and the eagles and everything in between I just...I just need to reassure myself you're still here. That you're alright."

Well  _that_ was unexpected. Nori felt his jaw slacken at the admission. A small part of him wanted to bolt and try his luck at avoiding Bofur for the rest of the quest. The rest was informing him that this small part was an arsehole and he'd be lying if he said he didn't share the miner's need. Throwing caution to the wind he rested his head against the others shoulder and returned the embrace.

"I'll stay."

 

Nori tried to relax, he really did but he just found himself waiting for Bofur to change his mind and kick him out having had enough of him just _lying there_. To hear the familiar 'You should go now'.  It hadn't bothered him for decades but now the thought of those words coming from Bofur made his stomach clench in a way it hadn't since he was younger and not yet armored against the sting of rejection. He felt Bofur shift his weight from where he was curled up behind him.

"Alright there?" He asked, running a hand over Nori's arm. 

"M'fine. Just not used to this."

Bofur gave a small chuckle, "What, never shared a bed with anyone before?"

"Not unless I've been fucking them, no."

Bofur laughed again but stopped when he realized Nori wasn't joining in, "Really?"

"Really. Even then only stayed long enough to catch my breath before we'd part ways."

"Why?" Bofur asked the question before he thought better of it but as he thought back on their past encounters just he _had_ to know. Nori shrugged,

"I was a wanted criminal. Good for a bit of fun, a bit of excitement but never someone you'd want to introduce your family to." And  _damnit_ what was it about this dwarf that made him want to divulge stuff like this?

Bofur wrapped an arm around Nori, suddenly wanting to take his mattock to every dwarf who had made him feel like he was only good for the occasional fuck. Thinking about how Nori always seemed slightly reluctant to leave after their tumbles together and almost completely detached when he did. 

"They used you." 

Another shrug, "It's not like I had anything else to offer them anyway. Offer you." The last part was said so quietly Bofur almost missed it. He raised himself up so he was half leaning over Nori and tilted the other dwarfs chin to look at him. 

"You offered me everything I could want by being by my side in every fight, by watching over my family as well as your own. By staying with me tonight." He moved so their foreheads were pressed together, "Things'll be different when this is all over. We'll have more gold and opportunities than we'll know what to do with, but right now all I can offer is the promise I'll do the same and that I'll  _never_ use you like that."

Nori felt his throat close up as his cunning tongue failed him and he struggled to find the appropriate words, instead he turned so they were pressed chest to chest and buried his face in Bofur's tunic, breathing in the smell of leather and sweat as he gradually felt himself relax fully in his miner's arms.

 


End file.
